Meaning More
by The Broken Promise
Summary: He meant nothing to her, but she meant everything to him. She made him cry sometimes, but he loved her. Koko was officialy hooked. #1 KokoxSumire -The Broken Promise


**Meaning More  
**By: The Broken Promise

_He meant nothing to him,  
but she meant everything to him._

There was nothing going on. This was extremely unusual for Gakuen Alice. There was always something different going on. And there was a certain girl that made it all happen. Ever since she had enrolled, many strange and exciting things had occurred. She was special, like all the main characters in TV shows or movies.

That was the very defintion of the clumsy but attractive brunette who got the attention of Natsume Hyuuga who ironically was the guy that no girl could get. The one and only Natsume Hyuuga. The one boy in the school that got the attention of every girl.

And there stood another girl. Rather, there _sat _another girl. Under an apple tree. Curly black hair with emerald eyes. No one wanted her... and that was just the way Sumire didn't want it. He, meaning Koko, knew that. He knew she envied Mikan. She not only got the attention of many boys in GA, but got the attention of Natsume Hyuuga, who she before that no one could get. _She needs some positiveness. _he thought.

"Yo! Permy!" there was a sudden burst of energy, and like a gust of wind, knocking her right over. Sumire, who hated nothing more than to be called Permy, _especially _by Kokoro Yome, whized her head around in anger. She had her usual angry face that made Koko want to fall down on the floor laughing.

"What?" asked Sumire in a strict way that would make anybody but Koko freeze up.

"I donno. You seem down. I thought you needed some positiveness." Koko said softly, looking at Sumire with big, round, innocent eyes. Sumire, being Sumire, ignored his plead for friendship and turned away. "You know..."

"What?" Sumire asked in a way that made Koko shut up fast.

"Nothing..." Koko muttered. This was odd. Sumire was mean, jealous, sarcastic, but never vicious. She acted like a wild cat, who was victorious in every battle, but was now getting beaten up by a banana peel.

She was slightly angry but she didn't exactly have a good reason to be angry. Maybe it was Koko's annoying voice when he called her "Permy". Or was it that irritating newspaper article that was in the Gakuen Alice Times. Sumire looked down at the slip of paper that had been given to her from Luna. It was a disturbing article that made her want to throw up. She stared at it again. It said:

_It may only be a rumor, but there has been a reported siting of the oh so popular couple of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga sitting under a sakura tree with a picnic spread around them. Fan girls of Natsume and fan boys of Mikan are outraged but this is one of the most romantic couples in Gakuen Alice's history... all fans had to admit this. But will they ever become a true couple and admit this to the world? We'll just have to wait and see! _This was under the Romatic section of the newspaper. Sumire could even tell it was on page 3 of the Gakuen Alice Times. Sumire released the paper to the ground. Koko picked it up and let his eyes roll around.

"So... _this _is why you are so mad? You are something else Permy." Koko looked at Sumire with eyes with such admiration that she lowered head in embarrassement.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Nope! I'm all yours!"

Suddenly Koko made a kid-like attempt to hug Sumire, but was rejected quickly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to sell you."

Koko laughed heartily.

"Actually no one will buy you... so I'm gonna have to _pay_ someone to take you."

Koko just smirked and softly asked, "You wanna go to Central Town?"

"Nah..." Sumire said, getting up. "I have a meeting with the rest of the Natsume/Ruka Fan Club. But at this point, i don't know if it's worth going." Sumire started walking towards the school building leaving Koko looking lonely at Sumire.

"Why?" Koko shouted after her. "You still want to get a date with _Natsume-sama?"_

Sumire turned angrily around to see a young boy with slight goldish hair, more on the brown side. Sand colored? A boy with sand colored hair staring with angry eyes that seemed to mimic her own. They looked so honestly sad that she wanted to break down and cry on the spot. But she kept her ever-so-keen composure.

"Koko... If you think that I'm in the mood for you... you are way wrong." She turned back around and continued to walk towards the building.

She left Koko sitting there, staring at the pretty girl with black curls that swayed from the left to the right.

The girl who ignored him.

But the girl he loved.

The girl who sometimes made him want to cry.

But also the girl who he dreamed of.

But he was the boy she hated.

Atleast he was the boy that would never get her.

God he was hooked.

* * *

So how was it? I decided to make a little opened ending to this one. There were alot of different ideas for this one and I might upload those to but who knows. I might not do it but I might do it. I've always wanted to make a KokoxSumire fanfic and so I have. You like? It's my first time, so comment, favorite, alert? You aren't _that _nice right? Or maybe you are! :D

Note: This one is alittle more open corresponding to the comment I got about making Koko's thoughts be, well, more of them. I just adore Koko and I don't see why Sumire can't see him the way we Koko fans do!

**- The Broken Promise**


End file.
